The Story Between
by lavenderhana5
Summary: SLeEpiNgBeAuTy...hOpE yOu'LL aLL LiKe iT! :D
1. Reunion

Title> The Story between

Chapter 1> Reunion

Author ->sakuratsubasa5

Disclaimer- I do not own Daa daa daa/UFO Baby or any of its characters…although...I wish I did…XD

* * *

Yay! This is my first time to make a fanfic…ever! So please read and review. Hope you like it, ENJOY! ; )

After baby lou/ruu (I'll just use his English name,okay?) and BowMeow/Wannya left, Miyu and Kanata was facing problems of their own.

"Miyu" (Kanata looks worried)

"What is it Kanata?"

"I just…I…"

"What?"

"I want you to stay."

"I wish I could, but my mom has already decided."

Miyu was crying, Kanata had a _what-can-I-do-I-want-her-to-stay_-face

Kanata gave Miyu his handkerchief.

"It's okay; I'll visit you once in a while"

She pretended to smile, while facing Kanata.

"Anyway, let's eat!"

They're both pretending to be cheerful, but inside of them show the opposite expression.

The two of them kept silent.

"I'm going to sleep now…" Miyu was very sleepy.

Kanata didn't answer back.

Miyu laid down in her bed, but her eyes are still wide open.

_I don't want to go, I want to stay here…with…Ka…_

"Knock…Knock…"

"Miyu, it's me…"

"Kanata? Come in"

Miyu was going near the door, when Kanata suddenly opened the door and then…

"Kanata?"

Miyu was shocked' her eyes widened.

He hugged her tight and Miyu started to cry.

"Miyu, please stay…"

"I'm sorry, I can't"

Tears have fallen continuously from her green-colored eyes.

Kanata left her room, feeling depressed.

_What will I do now? _Miyu's thoughts are now mixing:

_When I leave, Kanata then, will be alone…Will I be happy when I transfer to a different house and school?_

_Will I forget them or ignore them?_

_Are we all going to meet again? _

………………Miyu's thoughts confused her.

The Next Day…

Miyu was packing all her things. Kanata did not come out of his room and kept quiet.

"Kring…Kringggg……."

"Hello?"

"Miyu!"

"Oh! Hi mom."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Okay…bye mom."

_What is Kanata doing in his room?_

"Ding…dong…"

"Miyu, I'm here!"

(Wow! She's fast; it's only a few seconds after she called)

"Mom? Wait a sec."

"Where's Kanata?"

"He's in his room"

"Did he say goodbye?"

Miyu did not answer back, she just returned a smile.

Miyu looked depressed while their car was driving away from Saionji Temple.

**After 4 years…**

**March 15…**

"Miyu!"

"Yes mom?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thank you"

"And as a gift…"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIYU!"

Aya, Nanami, Christine, Santa, Momoka, Nozomu, Mikan, Mizuki and Ms. Mizuno, was all there!

"YOU'RE ALL HERE!"

_They're all here! But why do I feel **someone's **missing?_

"Where's Kanata?" Aya asked while changing into her "Mini-Mikan mode".

"He said he'll be coming and I gave him Miyu's address." Nanami answered.

Christine transformed into her "dark-scary side".

"Kanata is not coming early, because he wants to be alone with Miyu after we leave!"

She said while preparing to throw two chairs that she is already carrying.

"I don't think so." Momoka interrupted.

"You see, after what happened 4 years ago between Kanata and Madame, well…maybe he can't forget that moment."

"Oh… is that it?"

Everyone had an anime-styled tear drop at their back.

"YES!" everyone exclaimed.

"Just ignore him, little Miyu." Nozomu interrupted while giving Miyu a red rose.

**After the very happy party…Everyone has left.**

(Sorry! I skipped the things that happened in the party. Just think of your ordinary birthday party/reunion with your friends/classmates)

"Knock…Knock…"

There was a sudden knock on Miyu's door at 11:00 p.m.

She opened the door and she saw…

**A BOQUET OF WHITE ROSES! : ) **

With a letter that states:

**Miyu**,

_Happy Birthday! This is a gift especially for you; I gave this with all my heart. Meet me at the park at exactly 11:30 p.m. I'll wait for you!_

* * *

"Who could this be?

Miyu looked at her alarm clock…It's already 11:20 p.m.!

She hurriedly went to the bathroom and dressed up, then she went downstairs and ran to the park.

**At the park…**

She saw no one there, so she sat on the swing, waiting for the person who gave her the beautiful white roses and the letter. After a few minutes, a silhouette of a tall boy appeared.

"Kanata?" (Yup, you guessed it!)

Kanata just smiled and showed his tongue, like this : P

Miyu's eyes widened with surprise and her heart was filled with joy.

"Happy Birthday!"

"I missed you!" said Miyu (She was about to cry)

"You think I didn't?"

"I was afraid that you've forgotten all about me, also Lou and BowMeow."

"How could I? My mind is always blocked with our memories."

"Memories?"

"I just remembered…

Kanata! Do you remember?"

"Yes, the…"

* * *

Wait for the next chapter!

Hope you enjoy reading, please R&R ; )

(_Bitin,_ right: P)


	2. Time Capsule

Title The Story Between

Chapter 2 Time Capsule

Author sakuratsubasa5

Disclaimer Again I do not own Daa Daa Daa or any of its characters…

Remember the Time Capsule?

(Ok, don't FORCE yourself! I'll just remind you…)

First, Kanata and Santa made a time capsule, where they put all the memories of their cHiLdHoOd. In there, they put their costumes and other memorable things related to their favorite hero, cactus man. Then, Miyu and Lou, BowMeow and Momoka have found it, at first Momoka thought it was some kind of treasure but she later discovered that it wasn't. After they have seen all those things, Kanata, Miyu, Lou and BowMeow decided to put memorable things in the time capsule so that they will never forget each other. (I forgot how many years so, let's pretend it's after 4 yrs.)

(In my fanfic) Miyu and Kanata are now both 18.

Flashback of Chapter 1

"Memories?"

"I just remembered…Kanata! Do you remember?"

"Yes, the…"

End of Flashback

(Continuation of the story…)

(BOTH) "TIME CAPSULE!"

The time capsule was hidden under a tree at the Saionji Temple.

_Now I can see the letter Miyu had put in here._

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

After they had removed the container, Kanata hurriedly looked for Miyu's letters. There were 4 letters inside, each of them has a letter, even Miyu herself has one.

Kanata already found his letter:

To: Kanata

From: Miyu

He opened the letter.

Kanata,

When you're reading this, you're already 18! I want you to know that even if Lou and BowMeow will be leaving, I will never forget all of you. I'm too shy to say this to you, and right now, I know while you're reading this I'm standing in front of you turning red!

(Kanata looked at Miyu and she really is turning red!)

"How did she know that?" Kanata asked himself in curiosity.

I'm too shy to say that I…I…I'll miss you.

(In this letter, Miyu lost her confidence, so she did not say what she will really say)

Miyu

_That's it!_

"What are you thinking Kanata?"

"Oh…Nothing…"

"Let's stay in here, just for the night."

"Okay, just like old times!" Miyu was excited.

**At the Saionji Temple…**

Miyu was back in her old room,

_Nothing has changed._

While Kanata was still in his own room.

Suddenly, Miyu felt very cold, like she was freezing to death.

"Kanata! Ka…na…ta…!"

She tried to call him, and thankfully, he heard her and rushed to her room.

"What is it Miyu!"

"I…I…feel…"

Miyu had fainted before she was able to finish her sentence. Kanata ran to the kitchen and poured cold water to a towel, to decrease Miyu's heat. (Miyu has a very high fever!)

He went back to her room and put the towel on Miyu's forehead.

"Ka…Kanata…"

"What?"

"Please stay with me her…"Miyu said in a sleepy voice.

"Okay, I'll stay…Good night!"

"Good night…"

Kanata slept many inches away from Miyu, he brought with him his own bed, where he slept.

**The Next Day…**

"Kanata? Kanata?"

Miyu was wondering where Kanata is, so she tried to stand up and went to the kitchen.

Kanata was there, preparing their breakfast.

"What are we having?"

"Well, I made porridge"

Kanata gave the porridge to Miyu.

"Thanks!" : )

"Are you feeling much better?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks to you." Miyu still has fever, but she can manage. (She just pretended that she was feeling better, so that Kanata wouldn't worry too much.)

"I'll just go to my house, my mom goes crazy if she doesn't know where I am or if I'm already gone for just one day…"

"If you want, I'll accompany you."

"No, Thanks."

As a still feeble girl was trying hard to walk and finally reached the Heiomachi Station, what she doesn't know is that someone's following her…

She went inside the train, and then…

"Little Miyu!"

Miyu was star-struck by the astonishing Nozomu, who is now a famous actor!

They were attacked by a stampede of frenzied fans!

Nozomu dragged Miyu to save their lives from the officially insane crowd.

"That was close!"

Miyu was catching her breath…

"I was lurking around, trying to hide myself from these avid fans of mine…"

"Wow! You **really** are famous."

"Anyway, Little Miyu what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was…just wandering around, visiting old friends, you know, something like that…"

"Old friends? Could it be Kanata?"

"Well Ye…NO! Of course NOT!"

"Who would visit that...that freak!"

"Don't hide it."

"Come again?"

"Your feelings…don't hide it!"

"What are you talking about?"

Miyu pretended not to know her own true emotions towards Kanata.

The girl, who is now frustrated of the annoying Nozomu, said goodbye and she suddenly ran off.

The confused Nozomu is now analyzing the very complicated situation.

Finally, Miyu reached her house and then slowly opened the door.

A dark figure of a person appeared…

"Where have you been?"

"Mom?"

"Uhmm…at...the Saionji Temple…"

"Oh…, okay!"

Miyu had a tear-drop on her head…something like that…(come on, you know that-anime-style, you know those things!)

_Whew! I thought I was going to die out there!_

"Mom, can I…"

"What? You mean stay there? Sure you can."

_Well, that was unexpected._

Right after her mom agreed, Miyu was already packing her things and finally, she has finished it.

"Ding-dong…"

"Hello…Is Miyu there?"

"Santa?"  
"Miyu!"

"Come in…"

"I have something urgent to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"Kanata…he's…he's…he's…"

"He's what? What happened to him?"

"He's currently in the hospital, because of a car accident…"

"I've got to go there, now!"

"Okay…Let's go!"

Since the hospital was just near, Miyu and Santa only ran. Miyu was running very fast, while tears kept running from her weary eyes. Her heart was beating faster and faster and the emotions inside her were all mixed up -----the feeling of fear and sadness. But there is one feeling she just can't explain. The one thing stuck in her mind was…

_Could this be the feeling of…Love?_

She rushed into the room of the boy who goes by the name of **Kanata Saionji**. Inside the room, Kanata was dressed in his own clothes and a few wounds were found on his face and his body.

The moment when Miyu saw this, she was shocked, worried, scared and nervous all at the same time.

(Ah…the power of Love)

"I'll just go tell the others, see 'ya!"

"Okay! I'll take care of Kanata for you…"

She was still weeping; her tear-drops were non-stop. She placed her hand on top of his hand and laid her head on the bed where Kanata was resting. Before she had closed her eyes fully, she felt something moving her hand.

"M…i…yu?"

"Kanata? You're awake!"

Due to her over excitement, she hugged him tight…

"Oww! Watch it that hurts!"

"Oh…I'm so sorry"

They both started to laugh at themselves. **: D**

Kanata managed to move his hand, but the rest of his body was paralyzed.

Somebody opened the door…

"Hey! I brought something good for the two of you…"

"Thanks Nanami…but where's Aya?"

"Well…Miyu, some of the things you don't know is that Aya is now practicing to be a director, so she is now very busy, but I think she can't resist to not see you and to not visit Kanata here, since you two are our friends."

"C'mon, let's eat!"

"Sure!"

"Go on, you two go ahead, I'm still not hungry."

"But Kanata…"

"I'll eat later…"

"Let's just eat, Miyu."

"Okay Nanami, by the way, where's Santa?"

"He's at Christine's house, since Christine is too nervous, like she's going to die, because of Kanata's situation right now, so she couldn't come here."

"Oh…"

(Miyu had a wow-I-didn't-think-Chris-was-that-desperate-face)

"Oh no! I have to go, see you later Miyu, Kanata!"

"Okay, bye Nanami! Take care!"

"Miyu…"

"Yeah?"

"Feed me…"

"What!"

"Duh! How can I move when my whole body is paralyzed?"

"S…Sure…"

Miyu began to feed him soup, while she was doing this; she was shivering because of nervousness.

**After there was nothing more left of the soup…**

"Thanks Miyu…Don't go…Please stay with me…"

"And who says I'm leaving you in here?" **; D**

"You're not? Thanks…"

"Welcome!"

"Well…Goodnight!"

"Sweet Dreams!"

Kanata started to sleep; Miyu had placed a blanket on him…

"Get well soon…"

Then, when Miyu started to close her eyes, someone knocked at the door…

"Kanata? Are you in there?"

"Who is it?"

"Is that you, Miyu?"

When Miyu tried to open the door, she saw…

Hehehe…I'm really sorry if I always keep you waiting for the continuation, I'm very wicked!

Mwahahahahaaa… **: P **

Please R&R! **: D**

Promise! I'll continue! Just don't kill me before it's done…See you in the next chapter…Peace out!


	3. Yukkuri Part 1

Title: The Story Between

Chapter 3: Yukkuri

(FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF THE TITLE OF CHAPTER 3…well…IT MEANS **"SLOWLY"**…okay?)

Author- sakuratsubasa5

Disclaimer how many times do I have to tell you! I DO NOT OWN DAA! DAA! DAA! (I'm not mad…) **:D**

I'm sorry if my story is always a cliffhanger…But that's how I write my stories, so you just have to deal with it!

Mwahahahahaaaa!... (Laughs a very evil laugh)

Anyway, when we last left the story, there was somebody knocking at the door…

FLASH BACK OF CHAP.2

"Kanata? Are you in there?"

"Who is it?"

"Is that you, Miyu?"

When Miyu opened the door, she saw…

END OF FLASH BACK

"Uncle Hosho!"

It was Kanata's father, who arrived from his pilgrimage in India.

(Is your guess of the person knocking at the door right?)

"Dad! What're you doing here!"

"Why? Can't I visit my own son?"

"Don't mind him, he's just sleepy…"

"Can I sleep in here?"

"Where, uncle?"

"In the couch."

"But…where will I sleep?"

"Just sleep beside Kanata, since there is nothing available for you to sleep on…"

"With Kanata/With Miyu!"

They were both surprised in what Kanata's father had said.

"Pretty pleeease!..."

Hosho had puppy-like eyes, sparkling like the reflection of the sun in the water.

_Well if Kanata agrees then…_

_If Miyu agrees then…_

"I AGREE!"

Miyu and Kanata agreed together, after that, they both blushed in deep red! The redness in their cheeks does not fade.

The sun rose and its gleaming rays hit the girl and boy, who were sleeping in opposite directions.

Miyu woke up and she yawned while she looked at her left and saw the unconscious boy beside her.

"Kanata?"

He did not answer back.

"Kanata! Kanata!"

"What's happening!"

Kanata's father suddenly appeared out of thin air.

(Because when Miyu woke up, she did not see Kanata's father.)

They are both trying to wake him up, but he did not respond. They immediately called the doctor. The doctor checked his heartbeat.

"He's still alive. I'll just ask the nurse to help me."

**After the doctor has gone out…**

"Kanata, please…"

Miyu was already bursting out with tears, the same goes with Kanata's father. Kanata's father can't take the pressure, so he ran outside for some fresh air. Miyu was just standing there, but the emotions she felt inside do not explain the impressions on her face. The feeling of fear is above her other feelings. She checked again Kanata's heartbeat, but there was only a soft beat, it's nearly gone.

"No! Kanata please don't!"

Miyu shouted very loud, while tears are falling continuously. Still no respond from Kanata was heard. The machine, which showed if the heartbeat is fine, (I forgot the name of that machine, sorry! ) is still showing that Kanata's heart is functioning well.

"Please…wake up…Kanata…" Her tears are dropping in Kanata's face, as she was about to kiss the brown-haired boy. Slowly, her lips were about to touch his when suddenly…The machine showed that Kanata's heart is functioning normally.

Kanata opened up his eyes and Miyu was surprised, Kanata had the same reaction.

"Miyu? What are you doing there?"

"Uhmm…nothing really, I was just…" Miyu was blushing, the same goes with Kanata.

"Miyu, were you trying to…kiss me?"

"What! I was NOT!"

"Sure you are! I just saw you the moment I opened my eyes."

"Who...me?" "I DID NOT!" Miyu was shrinking in embarrassment; her cheeks are red as rose.

"What's going on here!" Kanata's father busted to the door. "Bang!"

"What happened in here?" Kanata's father, Hosho, was shocked to see Kanata in an upright position with Miyu standing near the door.

"Kanata! You're awake!"

"Uhmm…Yes, I am…"

"Anyway uncle, when will Kanata leave the hospital?"

"I'll leave tomorrow."

"What!" "You can't, you're still weak."

"Miyu's right, Kanata."

"I want to leave tomorrow! I'm going to need relaxation and some fresh air in the temple."

"By the way uncle, can I stay in the temple, for a while?"  
"Sure, you can even stay there permanently or even forever."

"Huh?"

"I was just kidding!"

"Oh…"

_Whew…I thought it was real!_

WAIT! I'LL JUST SAY SOMETHING…I JUST REMEMBERED THAT THE REAL NUMBER OF YEARS IN THE TIME CAPSULE THAT THEY WILL ALL WAIT IS 10 YEARS, BUT IT'S MY FANFIC ANYWAY, SO I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT! **:D**

BACK TO THE STORY…

The following day, Miyu, Kanata, and Hosho went back into the temple. Kanata went to his room, Miyu went to the room where Lou and BowMeow used to sleep and Hosho went to the kitchen for a snack. Miyu found a box inside the cabinet. Inside the box waswaswere the "Cinderella" book from before (As seen in episode 45.) and another book below it. It was entitled: "Sleeping Beauty".

"Wow! Another book! I wonder what the story is…"

And again, Miyu lost consciousness and fell on the floor. Kanata heard this, so he ran to the room where Miyu is.

"Miyu!"

Suddenly, Kanata felt very sleepy…just before he could check Miyu's condition, he fell down beside Miyu.

Miyu began to open her eyes…

_Huh? Who are these people?_

She tried to speak, but she noticed that even if she moves her lips or if she forces herself to speak, she can't hear anything she says.

"Such a cute little child."

When Miyu tried to stand up to look for the person who said that, she noticed that she can't even stand or move freely.

_Who are they calling little child?_

_Could it be…me?_

She noticed that the person who called her a 'cute little child' was Mikan. She felt like she was carried gently by…

_Mom? _She gasped.

_But how? How could she carry the me when I'm already 18?_

"Oh, my precious baby, you'll soon be a beautiful princess…"

_Baby!_

Finally, at last, Miyu remembered that she took one of Lou's old books and it is the same as the "Cinderella" book which is a real-life learning experience.

_Oh! I remember, you will become one of the main characters in the story and you should finish it to go back._

_But…who am I?_

_Since this is "Sleeping Beauty" then…I must be…the princess!_

_But why am I still a baby? Oh, what's happening now?_

"Happy Birthday, Princess!" Nanami and Aya both greeted.

"Your highness, may I present to you my humble son."

_Now who's this? He's so handsome! Could he be my partner? I'm so excited! **: D**_

"Your grace, I'm the Prince" "Well, hello young Prince!"

A little boy, about the age of 4 appeared. His hair was chocolate-colored brown, has soft, fine skin, brown eyes and a handsome face, that when you look at him, you will be reminded of Kanata Saionji.

_Hey! He looks exactly like… no, he can't be, Kanata!_

"Let's proceed with the gifts, shall we?" Yuu, Miyu's father, the king, was very pleased…no not pleased but overwhelmed with gifts, even if it's not his.

"Please come forward, three humble fairies." The queen, Miki, Miyu's mother, for real, ordered them.

"I'll go first." said Mikan, being the oldest of the fairies.

"Sweet Princess, I will give you the gift of beauty, so that you will always shine like the light from the stars." Then, with a wink of her magic wand, the spell was given to the baby."

"My turn!" said Nanami, another fairy. "My dear, for my gift, you will receive the gift of a beautiful, pleasant voice, so that many people will acknowledge your singing." with a wave of her wand, Nanami's magic was transferred into the Princess.

"Okay, it's me next!" said Aya, who was very excited.

"For you, your grace, I will give you the…" suddenly the door was slammed open with a big BANG! All people inside the palace were petrified.

As the person entered, slowly walking towards the royal family, the Queen was hugging the princess tightly and the fairies were on their positions to attack, so was the King, the prince and the prince's father, who is Hosho.

_Is that who I think it is?_

_That's…that's…_

_Christine!_

"Why didn't you invite me!" (She was doing the usual terror-effect.)

"We're sorry!" the king and queen said in chorus.

"Sorry is not enough! Because of your cruelty, the princess deserves a curse."

"A CURSE!" they exclaimed altogether.

Thus, with a wave of her magic wand and a spell that goes:

**This lovely princess will bloom,**

**But beware of the doom,**

**That she will sleep for all eternity**

**With just a needle from a spinning wheel,**

**Her wound will not be healed.**

"Mwahahahahahahaaa!..."

"Hey look! She's disappearing!"

"You're right!"

"You can't find me!" Christine said wickedly. And… "Poof" she just vanished into thin air!

"What are we going to do now? We can't let that wicked witch kill our precious daughter can we?" said the Queen, who is now very frantic.

"Surely NOT!" the King blurt out.

"Wait! Aya has still one more gift to give."

"It's up to me!"

With another wave of her luminous wand, she began to cast a spell on the princess.

"Dear Princess, do not be alarmed, you will remain unharmed. I cannot remove the creepy spell, but I can make it very well. After you have been pricked by the sharp needle, you will fall into a deep sleep but not be feeble. The king, queen, and the rest will be the same, you will all be saved by the prince with a charming name."

"May I ask, kind fairy, what is the name of the Prince?"

"That, I could not tell."

"Why not? Why can't you just reverse the spell?"

"It's because our powers have their limits, unlike the evil fairy's magic, which can do all spells."

"There must be something we can do…" asked the queen to the three fairies, who are now showing the We-don't-know-how-to-help-the-king and queen-face.

"I know! Guards! Burn, throw, dispense all spinning wheels all over the kingdom!"

"Yes, your Royal highness."

After the servants all left to burn all the spinning wheels, the 3 fairies have made a plan.

"We should sneak out and get the princess at night to hide her, so the evil fairy/witch will not find her." Mikan said wisely.

"Okay!" Aya and Nanami both agreed.

**Night time…at the palace…**

"Let's go…" Mikan whispered carefully, while leading the other 2 fairies to the princess's room. They quickly escaped the castle and went to the dark woods and with a wave of their wands, altogether, they made a house with the things they need already inside it.

For many years, they have taken care of the princess secretly and no one even the king and queen, especially the evil fairy knew anything about this.

"For 17 years, we had no trace of where the princess is or the 3 good fairies." The king said sadly.

"But who would attempt to do that and how did they manage to escape? Given the knowledge that we have a great number of the strongest group of guards/soldiers among the whole kingdom and also the neighboring kingdoms." The queen angrily said, while walking to the left, then to the right and repeating it all over again, thinking of a way on how to solve this humongous problem.

The whole kingdom is now in chaos. Some people are spreading rumors, like the princess was caught by the evil fairy (But we know that she isn't right? ) or the queen sent the princess away to another kingdom.

The people in the kingdom were all very worried, thinking what will become of their prosperous kingdom now that the princess is missing.

**Back in the house/cottage…**

The princess was collecting flowers to make a gorgeous necklace.

"Your highness!"

"Yes Aya! Ahem…I mean…yes good fairy?"

"Please come inside now."

"Aya, you're a good actress!"

"Why, thank you, Miyu!"

"I mean…Princess…"

"Mikan!"

"Miyu? What is it?"  
"Nothing, I thought you were very busy for your manga?"

"Oh, yes I am, today is my deadline…wait! Where are my stories? How? What!" Mikan was puzzled, not sure how she got there or where her mangas are. (For those who do not know the meaning of manga…NO! IT'S NOT THE MANGO IN FILIPINO… It means comics…okay?)

"Mikan! Come here!"

The 3 fairies were planning for the Princess's 18th Birthday.

"I'll prepare the most elegant gown for her." Nanami volunteered.

"And I'll bake the cake and decorate the cottage with balloons." Aya suggested, while preparing her wand.

"I'll destruct the princess." Said Mikan.

"Uhmm…dear princess! Would you go outside for a moment to walk and get some fresh air?" Mikan requested.

"Sure, sweet fairy." Miyu gently said, confused and acting like a real princess.

**In the Forest…**

"Why would they want me to go outside and leave the house?" Miyu thought.

Suddenly, she heard the footsteps of a horse coming towards her. It's getting louder and louder. Miyu turned to her back and then she saw…

**--End of Chapter 3- part 1--**

* * *

Hi! It's me the author of this story, (Who do you expect?) I just want to say that, I'm very sorry that it took so long for me to finish writing and typing this. It's because of the increasing population of projects, accompanied with a little assignment and an early announcement for head-aching exams (no offense! ) right Letranites? (Especially Mendelians? **:D **) (Shh…) hehehe…I was just kidding (well…maybe a little…?) but it's all finished (not all…I think…)now, I have finished my projects (well, some are still incomplete, but I can do it before the submission-hopefully…) and I have reviewed the featured test for tomorrow, (Whew! **(--,)** ) But enough about me, as usual, this one's a cliffhanger, because it's divided into 2 parts. I'm still writing/typing the 2nd part. I hope you enjoy the 1st one! **:D**


	4. SLeEpiNgBeaUtY

Title: **The Story Between**

Author: **lavenderhana5 (I changed my name from sakuratsubasa5 to this… :D)**

**Chapter 3- part 2: sLeEpiNg BeAuTy—ThE LoNg AwAiTeD EnDiNg…**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!**

** FLasH BaCk of Chap. 3-Part**

**In the Forest…**

"Why would they want me to go outside and leave the house?" Miyu thought.

Suddenly, she heard the footsteps of a horse coming towards her. It's getting louder and louder. Miyu turned to her back and then she saw…

**EnD oF FLasH BaCk**

"Kanata?" Miyu gasped. "But how did you…?"

"I don't know, I just went to Lou and Bow Meow's old room to check what happened to you and then suddenly, I was awakened by my dad, who they said was a King. Later, I realized that I was just a kid and I saw a baby who looks exactly like you. They told me we were going to marry when you are already 18."

"So…you're the…the prince? AGAIN!" Miyu blushed, a little frustrated. "Well, who do you expect, Nozomu?" Kanata said, a little disappointed. "Hmpf!" he added.

"Actually…NO…" Miyu blushed in embarrassment. "From the first time I saw you as a kid in this story, I had a hint that it was you."

"Me too, when I saw you as a baby, I already knew it was you."

"Well, in this part of the story, the prince will leave and promise to come back, right?"

"Wrong! You should ask me to go with you to the palace and then I will disagree and that is the time you will do what you said earlier."

"Oh…ok!" "Sweet lady, please come with me to the palace for me to introduce you to my father." "I'm afraid I can't dear prince, I'm forbidden to ever go far away from the cottage."

"I must leave now, although, I promise to come back." "You are most welcome to come here again." "Ok, see you later!" "Bye!"

**Back in the cottage…**

"Ok, everyone ready? I'll be calling the princess now." Insisted Mikan. "Ok, but don't persuade the princess!" Aya said while preparing the cake and all the decorations.

Miyu and Mikan arrived at the cottage, when Miyu opened the door… "Happy Birthday Princess!" _Is it MY birthday? _She thought to herself. "Here, wear this Miyu…err…Princess." "Ok Nanami…I mean fairy." Miyu hurriedly wore the gown. "Wow! This looks great on me!" said Miyu, wearing a sleeveless pink gown with a floral design made of sequins. She had a crown-like headband made of fresh flowers (like those seen on the heads of fairies). Miyu was so happy that the fairies didn't know how to tell her the truth. "How will we tell her that she really is a princess…?" Mikan whispered to Aya and Nanami. "We don't know." The other fairies said.

"Hey, what are you three discussing in there?" Miyu asked curiously. "What! No! We're not talking anything about you being a-" Aya covered her mouth before she spills the beans.

"About me being a what?" Miyu moved closely to them, like she was saying to them that 'they must tell her or else…' "Are you going to tell me or what?" _Uhh…ok…_Mikan took a deep breath and started to begin. "Well, what we were talking about is…how to say to you that you're a-a…a PRINCESS…" _Wow! Glad that was over! _Nanami thought. "What! Am I deaf, or did I hear Mikan say that I'm a-a Princess?" Miyu said to them, as if she doesn't know what will happen next. "Wow Miyu! You're a very good actress! You managed to memorize the whole 'SLEEPING BEAUTY' SCRIPT!" said Aya, while shaking hands with, none other than Miyu.

"Oh…thanks, Aya! Uhm…erm…as I was saying, how could you three fairies do this to me?" Miyu said face to face with the fairies. Then, after looking at them furiously, madly and-and…anyway, she's MAD at them, she decided to just follow the script and run away. So, she did run away. She ran and ran and ran and ran and—(OMG! Typing this part is sOoOoOoOo exhausting!) Well, point is, she ran very far away from the fairies' cottage. She didn't know that she already bumped into-Christine (Do you remember? The evil fairy/witch?).

"Ouch! Why you insolent little—oh! Your highness! I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you." The wicked fairy said while bowing and then removing the dust from her black dress. "Uhm…pardon me, miss, but do I know you?" The princess asked. She looked directly at Christine's eyes (a.k.a. Evil Fairy/Witch) _She really is Christine, but very different from the original Christine's attitude, what I mean is, the real Christine is very sweet, easily loses temper—'sometimes…', and is a very good friend, while this Christine in this extraordinary story is very very very wicked evil, and she has a very hard heart of stone. _Miyu thought to herself.

"Well, your highness, why would you ask me that silly question?" Christine suspiciously asked. "Huh? Silly question? What made it so silly?" she confusingly asked. "Well, for starters, I AM the most LOYAL fairy who has served your father, the king, for many wonderful years." "Oh…I'm so sorry about my question. Anyway, could you help me, dear fairy, to go to the castle and meet my father?" Miyu begged, acting very seriously, as if the role of the princess was the same as her life.

Christine showed a smirk on her face. "Sure, your highness, I shall definitely go with you." _What a stupid princess! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! She thinks she's safe with me, but on the contrary, she's surely NOT! _She thought, very wickedly. They began to walk through the woods and at last, they reached the castle. "Now hurry up and follow me princess." Christine said in a hoarse voice. She led Miyu upstairs, where she hid a spinning wheel that is prohibited from the whole kingdom and also the neighboring kingdoms. Miyu saw the spinning wheel. Christine began to hypnotize Miyu to her control, with the use of her strong power. She controlled Miyu to go near the spinning wheel to prick her finger and eventually, DIE.

Miyu walked towards the spinning wheel, and she put her finger closer and closer to the sharp needle… (I don't want to watch this folks! **( . ) **) "Oh…I'm—I'm feeling a little…a little…" Before Miyu could finish what she was saying, she fainted and fell on the floor. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! Now, my revenge is complete!" Christine laughed loudly, and then she disappeared in a big puff of smoke.

The fairies began to search for the missing princess, who obviously ran away from them. "Maybe she's in the castle already." Mikan said. "Yeah, you're probably right, Mikan." Said Nanami. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Aya said, flying towards the castle. The moment the three worried-sick fairies reached the top of the castle, they saw sleeping beauty (a.k.a. Miyu) lying on the floor. "THE PRINCESS!" they all gasped. "Who did this to her?" Nanami asked her other companions. "I have a feeling that it was the evil fairy." Aya said. "Who's the evil fairy again?" Mikan asked. "CHRISTINE!" the other fairies answered. "Oh." Mikan said, as she felt herself shrinking in embarrassment.

"We must put her on a bed and put all people in and out of the castle, including the royal majesties INTO A DEEP SLUMBER." Aya said, beginning to signal Mikan and Nanami to help her carry Miyu with the use of their magic powers. "Ok, one, two, three!" they all said, to put all people, except for themselves to sleep. "Ok, now that all people are asleep, what should we do next?" Nanami asked. "I know! We should find the prince to awaken the elegant princess with a KISS. And if the princess awakens, so will the people in and out of this castle." Mikan said. "Wow! Very clever Mikan!" the two other fairies said in chorus.

"But, we only have one very teeny, tiny little detail that we forgot…who's the PRINCE?" Nanami asked patiently. "Good and tough question you have there, Nanami." Aya said. "Don't worry, fellow fairies, I have an idea." Mikan said, pulling out from her jacket a crystal ball. "Wow! A crystal ball! Where did you get that Mikan? And how did it fit your jacket?" Nanami said. "Well, I…" Mikan could not explain either. Aya approached Nanami and said, "Don't question the script, Nanami, and just follow it!" She said impatiently. "Okay, okay, don't be so rude." Nanami said.

"Huh, okay Mikan, do what you must." Aya said. "Magic crystal ball; show us the prince that will save our dear Princess…" Mikan started. With one flick of their wands, the crystal ball showed the image of the savior of the damsel in distress. "KANATA!" they all gasped surprisingly. "So it means that, the prince we're looking for…is Kanata Saionji?" Aya asked and her two fairy companions nodded together. "Okay, the next task is to find Kanata and tell him about the Princess stuff." Nanami said. "Right Nanami, okay, I know only one kingdom that's close by, and it has a young and handsome prince…" Mikan said. "Okay, Mikan, lead the way!" Aya said and they took off.

They flew to a different castle; it was a larger one and there, they eventually saw what they're looking for. "KANATA!" they said in chorus. Kanata looked up and saw the three fairies. "Mikan? Aya and Nanami? What're you three doing in this complicated story?" He asked them. "Well, it's obvious isn't it? We have wings, we fly, we have a weird costume and we have wands, we're fairies…duh!" Aya said. "Anyway, your highness, we have a favor to ask of you." Mikan said. "Your highness? How did you three know that I'm the prince in here?" Kanata asked. "It's not really important, what is really what we have to worry about is that you have to rescue the princess from permanent death." Nanami said. "Permanent DEATH! The princess! Miyu!" Kanata said worriedly. "Yup, you got that right, it is Miyu." Aya said.

_This sure is going to be really exciting! Now that I know that Miyu and Kanata is the royal pair in this wonderful story, I have to find out and watch the KISS! _Aya told herself. "Where is she?" Kanata suddenly told the fairies. "She's inside the top floor of the castle. We must hurry up or Miyu will…well, eventually I suppose she will…DIE." Mikan answered. Kanata was very desperate to rescue her that he managed to run very very very fast. The three fairies followed him. "This is getting very exciting." Said Mikan, while writing on her mini notebook.

But before Kanata reached the very top of the castle, terror came first. There she was, the evil fairy, on her position to attack the young prince. "KA-NA-TA!" she said, while preparing to toss to her nemesis a GIANT boulder. "What should I do now!" Kanata shouted to the three fairies. "FIGHT! Here, we'll MAGICALLY give you a sword and shield." They handed Kanata a VERY heavy SWORD and a shield. He began to fight Christine, but she is just TOO STRONG! (OMG! How will they save Miyu now? This is a nail biting moment… )

After a few scratches, more serious injuries and fractures, FINALLY Christine, the evil fairy was defeated. How is this possible, you might ask? Well, our three clever fairies figured out that if in real life, Christine likes…LOVES Kanata, and then probably, this story has the same situation. So, in order to save MIYU…they got an idea that maybe…just maybe…if Kanata hugs her, then she will lose control, let them pass through and eventually…FAINT and FALL OFF THE CLIFF. And guess what? They were right!

Anyway, their mission continues as they finally defeated the evil fairy. They continued to go up, towards the only room on the very top of the castle. After they had finally reached the room, where Miyu, the princess, is, Kanata stopped near the door, with the fairies behind him. "Kanata, why did you stop?" Nanami asked. "Yeah, this is near the end of the story…Don't you want to finish it?" Mikan wondered. "No, it's not that…it's just…well…just…" Kanata murmured.

"Just that he is too shy to kiss Miyu, because she is very special to him and she is now very beautiful." Aya continued what Kanata was supposed to say. "Wait how did you—Never mind, I'll just go on with the story and FINISH this NONSENSE." Kanata said angrily. He gently walked towards the young princess, who is in a very deep slumber, that can only be awakened by a special kiss by her TRUE LOVE. "Does this mean that if Miyu will not be awakened, then Kanata must not be her true love, however, if she does, then, he IS exactly the one for her." Mikan said. "You're right, so this means that we have to watch them closely." Aya said.

_So, this is it…I really have to kiss Miyu…for the 2nd time, I think…but…I feel very NERVOUS and afraid—I guess that this is because of the fact that if after the kiss, Miyu will not wake up, then that means that I…I…did not protect her. _He thought to himself. _But, I must try…_ So, he bent down and tried to kiss the princess. _This is just a story…this is just a story! And this is a way to save Miyu from death so we can get out of here…_He said to himself.

Finally, he found the courage to do it and FINALLY he kissed Miyu…

Miyu, as we all have expected, woke up from her very deep sleep…

'YAWN' "What happened?" The still sleepy princess asked. "Uhm…nothing much…you just fell asleep, that's all!" said Kanata, looking very suspiciously. ( Kanata's face is like this.) Miyu raised her eyebrow and looked at the suspicious-looking Kanata. "C'mon! I know something had happened, and let me tell you this, Kanata; you're not very good at lying. Kanata brought out a large sigh, "I guess you're right, Miyu…Well…" Kanata looked at the fairies with disappointment. "You tell her!" He said to them. 'SIGH' "Fine! We'll handle this…SCARDEY-CAT!" They all said to him.

"Grr! Just do what you have to!" He said to them aggressively, then he went downstairs. "Ok!" They turned to Miyu, "Okay princess, this is what really happened…" Aya started.

"First…You ran away from us, and then you bumped into a lady." Mikan said. "The lady that you bumped into was the evil fairy that once attempted to kill you. We decided to look for you at the castle, and there you were. You pricked your finger, which is not supposed to happen to you. As we have expected, you went into a deep-…" "STOP! I already know what happened, because I already read the story. What I'm wondering is…" She stopped and started to whisper to them, "Who in this world kissed me to wake me up?"

The fairies started giggling… "May I ask why you three are giggling?" They started to whisper… "Your highness, the one who kissed you was the one and only…KANATA!" Their giggling turned into laughing… 'BLEH!' 'COUGH…COUGH!' "WHAT! You let HIM kiss ME? But, WHY?" Miyu said, turning as red as a rose. "Hehehe…there's no other way to keep you from receiving PERMANENT DEATH! And besides, we know you want a kiss from him, don't you?" "HUH! Why do you keep saying that! Anyway, we should go down and finish the story…" "Ok, but before you go downstairs, we should get you into another dress, more beautiful than the one you are wearing!" They all said happily.

**DOWNSTAIRS…AT THE BALLROOM…**

"Where is she?" Kanata kept asking himself.

Miyu got dressed in an elegant light blue gown. All people inside the castle gasped, including the confident Kanata. _Why is everyone staring at me? It's just a crown and an old-fashioned dress…And look, there's Kanata! He looks so handsome…Wait! Snap out of it, Miyu! This is just a fairytale!_ She thought.

Kanata bowed, "Well, we should probably dance to end this stupid story…" "Yeah, I think we should…" So, they waltzed around the whole ballroom, with all the people, including the three fairies and the royal majesties. Suddenly, a green light appeared and they started to disappear. "Okay, here we go!" Miyu said, holding Kanata's hand.

**5…4…3…2…1…and poof! They came back their world.**

"That was a weird experience!" Miyu said, trying to laugh to forget the 'thing' that happened… "Yeah, that was pretty unusual…" Kanata said, making a fool out of himself, by trying to laugh, just like Miyu, to forget it all. "Well, we should probably sleep now, right Miyu?" "Yeah, I'm feeling a little tired myself, even after I took a very deep sleep, I still feel tired." Miyu said. "Well goodnight!" said Kanata, and went to his room. "Goodnight!" Miyu said to him, and then blushed in pink, while smiling…

Whew! It's finally DONE! I can't wait to finish the other story…THE LAST BLOSSOM TO BLOOM…BTW, sorry for the very bad kissing scene; I just don't know how to type it, so forgive me people! Please R&R! Thanks for all your reviews, it makes me feel happy that people are reading my work and that I give them happiness and contentment while they're reading it. Until the next chapter, see you again…BYE!


End file.
